1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to styluses, and particularly to a stylus used in portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic device may include a display module and a touch screen above the display module. Portable electronic device may further provide a stylus used to tap the display module for inputting commands to the device. Typically, the portable electronic device defines a stylus jack for receiving the stylus, and may further define an earphone connector to electronically connect to an earphone. Accordingly, the stylus jack and the earphone connector take up valuable space on the device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.